


Sweet Kisses

by scarletstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: baekhyun waits for his boyfriend at a train station





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 30 minutes at 3 a.m. while watching John Mulaney’s Kid Gorgeous and i. i need to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

baekhyun looks down at his phone for the hundredth time in the past minute. sighing at the time, he anxiously shifts from foot to foot.  _ where is he? _

 

someone screams in his ear, startling out of his thoughts. he whips around to see a group of teenage girls jumping around excitedly, and sighs again. there are too many people around and he is getting nervous but he promised chanyeol he’d pick him up this time, so he’s going to. just —  _ what is taking so long? _ he thinks. 

 

an old couple walks past him and he stares for lack of anything better to do. when they are finally reabsorbed by the crowd, he looks up. the clouds are dark, and the sun disappeared a while ago, and chanyeol still isn’t here where is he  _ where _ —

 

baekhyun cuts himself off before he could finish that train of thought.  _ chanyeol will be here,  _ he thinks,  _ because he said he would be _ . 

 

chanyeol attends university in a town a few hours away from where baekhyun lives and, normally, waiting for chanyeol to arrive for their usual long-weekend visits isn’t so stressful, but baekhyun’s also normally waiting at home. his severe social anxiety and crippling fear of crowds and all that. 

 

of course, chanyeol was more than okay with having to catch a ride from the train station to baekhyun’s place, but this break is different. baekhyun was tired of never being able to see his boyfriend as soon as he got off the train, never being able to welcome him back and then take him to his house like a proper boyfriend. so, for this long weekend, (which also happened to be their two and a half year anniversary but baekhyun didn’t know that until he got a calendar notification, because who keeps track of important dates, am i right?) baekhyun found out exactly when chanyeol’s train would be arriving, and made himself be on the platform early just in case. 

 

he’d almost had three panic attacks by now, and when that very angry-looking, tall man had  bodychecked bumped into him, he’d very nearly burst into tears, but. everything was fine. everything  _ is  _ fine. baekhyun is  _ fine.  _

 

but he  _ really  _ needed chanyeol’s train to be here  _ right now _ or he’s going start  _ freaking _ the  _ fuck out. _

 

taking a deep breath, baekhyun almost sobs in relief when he notices the train pulling into the station. the crowd goes weirdly silent and it’s like an anticipatory hush has fallen over them all. everyone is excited to see a lover or a friend or a family member. 

 

he stands up a little taller to try to see over the crowd. he isn’t the  _ shortest  _ person out there but. let’s admit it, baekhyun isn’t known for his height. since he’s never picked chanyeol up from the station, he has no idea how it all works, but he can deduce that there are about to be ten times as many people on the platform than there are now, so he has to prepare himself. 

 

the faster he finds chanyeol, the faster they can leave — after the emotional hug and maybe a kiss or two, of course. 

 

the doors slide open and the first people start pouring off the train. it takes a minute but baekhyun finally spots chanyeol. or someone that looks like chanyeol. baekhyun doesn’t know, exactly, but they are tall and have silver hair and there is a guitar case thrown over their shoulder so — yep. park chanyeol. 

 

he pushes through the crowd as politely as he can, ignoring his racing heart and the feeling of blood rushing to his face for no apparent reason. he kinda feels like he’s on fire, actually.  _ oh,  _ he realizes suddenly. 

 

it’s like a neon sign in his brain is suddenly turned on, saying: PANIC ATTACK IMMINENT in big flashing letters. 

 

baekhyun pushes through the crowd a little less politely, finally close enough to his boyfriend to allow himself to release a breathless, “chanyeol,” before he’s crashing into him. 

 

chanyeol startles but grabs him immediately. 

 

“baek?” he asks, surprised, “why are you here?”

 

baekhyun grips onto chanyeol’s jacket harder, turning his face just slightly so he can be heard, “i wanted to surprise you, but. i am. starting to regret my decision.”

 

“oh, baby,” chanyeol coos. he immediately grips baekhyun’s shoulders and steers them to the door. 

 

baekhyun doesn’t breathe properly until they’re beside his car and he can collapse into the passenger seat. chanyeol puts his bags and guitar away in the back and then crawls into the driver’s seat. 

 

“you good?” 

 

baekhyun closes his eyes and rests his head against the headrest. “um, … yeah.”

 

chanyeol reaches over to brush his hair out of his eyes. “you sure?”

 

baekhyun nods slowly. he’s still trying to calm his heart down to a normal pace. 

 

chanyeol doesn’t say anything else, just starts the car and heads off. at some point during the drive chanyeol reaches over and puts a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing his thumb around in circles. baekhyun places his hand over top of chanyeol’s, squeezing his fingers playfully. 

 

he helps chanyeol take his stuff up to his apartment. he places the guitar in the living room as chanyeol carries his bags to baekhyun’s bedroom, and then plops himself down on the couch. 

 

chanyeol comes out of their room eventually, flopping his large, gangly body down next to baekhyun before tipping over so his head is in baekhyun’s lap. 

 

“pet me,” whines chanyeol as he pouts exaggeratedly. 

 

baekhyun does as he’s told, running his fingers through chanyeol’s fluffy silver hair. the action is soothing to the both of them; baekhyun slowly relaxing because of the familiarity of the situation, and chanyeol melting because he loves when baekhyun plays with his hair. 

 

it’s silent for a few moments, both men simply wanting to enjoy one another’s company. finally, chanyeol speaks up, “thank you for coming to get me.”

 

baekhyun snorts, “i didn’t even do anything. i almost freaked out, like, five times and then you had to drive home.”

 

his boyfriend smiles up at him, “you came to see me at the train station. that means everything to me, baby.”

 

baekhyun grins shyly down at chanyeol. ducking down suddenly, baekhyun pecks the taller’s lips before pulling back. when chanyeol pout up at him, baekhyun gives him a quick kiss again. and again. and again. 

 

he sits up all the way, giggling, and says, “no more. are you hungry?”

 

chanyeol gives him those  _ eyes _ but when baekhyun ignores them, he grunts. shifting a little on the couch, he says, “a little.”

 

baekhyun reaches for his phone, “what would you like? i don’t feel like cooking.”

 

chanyeol grins up at him, all toothy and cute and gorgeous, “ _ you,”  _ he murmurs. he sits up suddenly, easily maneuvering their bodies around so he has baekhyun pinned against the back of the couch, legs on each side of baekhyun’s hips. 

 

“chanyeol —“ baekhyun goes to say but is interrupted by chanyeol’s lips on his. he gives up on speaking easily, melting into the couch and letting chanyeol take control. 

 

in between kisses chanyeol whispers, “i missed you,” against his lips. baekhyun whispers the words back, hands coming up to tangle in chanyeol’s hair. 

 

suddenly, chanyeol pulls back, hands culling baekhyun’s cheeks. they stare at each other, lips swollen and spit slicked. 

 

“i love you,” chanyeol breathes. 

 

baekhyun looks at him with wide eyes and smiles, “i love you, too.”

 

chanyeol kisses him again, lightly, before pulling back. “now, you said something about food?”

 

baekhyun laughs, eyes crinkling shut, and kisses him again. 


End file.
